


Go fuck yourselves

by Marry Black (Ri_chan)



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Logan - Freeform, M/M, Post scène mythique
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-07
Updated: 2012-06-07
Packaged: 2017-11-07 05:03:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/427174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ri_chan/pseuds/Marry%20Black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles et Erik recrutent de nouveaux mutants, mais tous ne sont pas...coopératifs. Post-scène mythique avec Logan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Go fuck yourselves

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Milou](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Milou).



> Cette fic-là, elle m'a été commandée avant même que je ne vois le film. Donc bon, du coup je la trouve un peu rapide et le langage fait pas très "années 60", mais bon, la personne est plutôt contente de l'avoir eu, donc on va dire que ça va.
> 
> Sont pas à moi
> 
> Enjoy

_Une chambre d'hôtel, Tokyo._

"Il nous a dit…"

"D'aller nous faire enculer, oui."

"Mais…quand même…il a même pas attendu de savoir ce qu'on avait à dire et il…"

"Charles, tu vas vraiment ressasser ça toute la soirée? Nan parce que sinon je vais direct à l'aéroport et je trouve un avion pour rentrer tout de suite…ou je t'assomme…ce qui serait peut-être plus rapide."

Erik le fixa un moment, histoire de bien faire comprendre à son ami que la menace était tout à fait sérieuse, avant de se replonger dans le livre qu'il avait posé sur ses genoux. Ils avaient encore toute une nuit à passer au Japon, il n'allait certainement pas la passer à écouter Charles ressasser leur dernier échec.

Deux pages de silence plus tard, Charles qui apparemment n'avait pas fini de se retourner le cerveau sur cet épisode reprit

"Non mais…tu crois qu'il a dit ça parce que…enfin…"

Erik poussa un soupir résigné et referma son livre pour le poser sur la table de nuit. Charles n'allait pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin apparemment.

"Je crois qu'il a dit ça parce qu'il voulait qu'on lui foute la paix, et qu'il n'avait pas envie de nous parler."

"Nan mais…cette phrase précisément. Tu ne crois pas qu'il l'aurait dite parce qu'il a vu…cru…qu'on était…enfin…"

"Qu'on était quoi?"

"Mais tu vois quoi…"

"Non je ne vois pas, Charles, je ne lis pas dans les pensées contrairement à certains, moi il faut m'expliquer."

Erik se massait les ailes du nez, les yeux fermés, légèrement épuisé par son ami, mais tentait de rester aimable, Charles avait vraiment l'air retourné par la situation. C'était la première fois qu'il se faisait rembarrer ou quoi? Pourtant avec sa technique de drague assez personnelle Erik aurait cru que Charles était un habitué des râteaux… en toute amitié bien sûr. Il avait de la chance d'être plutôt agréable à l'œil d'ailleurs, mais ce n'était sûrement pas le sujet, le type de tout à l'heure ne les ayant de toute façon même pas regardés.

Il rouvrit les yeux pour voir le regard azur de Charles plongé dans le sien, intense, profond, ce qui le fit légèrement hoqueter de surprise. Le temps de se perdre une seconde dans ces yeux bleus, et une myriade d'images l'assaillait, visiblement Charles avait abandonné l'idée de lui expliquer sa pensée, mieux valait une image frappante qu'un long discours bafouillé.

Oh.

Oooh.

D'accord, là tout de suite il voyait mieux ce qui turlupinait ce pauvre Charles… et non, le type de tout à l'heure n'avait sûrement pas ça en tête en les voyant entrer dans le bar, à la limite peut-être le réceptionniste de l'hôtel quand il les avait vu prendre une chambre tous les deux, mais le type dans le bar, il ne les avait même pas regardé, il n'avait pas pu s'imaginer que…tous les deux…enfin…

Erik papillonna des yeux pour tenter de revenir à la réalité, ou Charles le regardait toujours droit dans les yeux, un peu plus rouge de seconde en seconde.

"Tu crois qu'il nous a dit ça parce qu'il croyait qu'on allait le faire?"

"Ben…"

"Ou c'est juste une autre de tes méthodes très détournées pour me faire du plat?"

"Hein? Non mais je…"

"Parce que tu aurais pu aussi dire "Erik, il nous reste une nuit seuls dans une chambre d'hôtel, si on en profitait?" ou quelque chose du genre, et ça aurait très bien marché."

Charles était pivoine maintenant, et tentait de former des phrases cohérentes, mais apparemment ne parvenait qu'à aligner une suite de mais et de non et assimilés. Décidemment pour quelqu'un d'aussi intelligent il pouvait être terriblement lent à la détente.

"Charles."

La litanie s'arrêta et Charles le regarda à nouveau dans les yeux, rendu soudainement silencieux par ce regard intensément bleu…qui s'approchait, toujours plus proche, jusqu'à disparaitre quand Erik ferma les yeux et plaqua fermement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

"Tais-toi."


End file.
